Derrière un mur
by Magda-Lennah
Summary: "Que verrais-tu, si tu te retournais ? Un mur. Gris. Froid. Et que cache-t-il ce mur ? Il me cache moi. Si tu te retournais tu me verrais. Légèrement cachée par un mur, je te regarde. Et si tu me voyais je rougirais. Et si tu t'approchais je t'imiterais. Peut-être." OS Harry/Ginny


**Titre :** Derrière un mur

**Fandom :** Harry Potter

**Personnages :** Harry/Ginny (sont mignons les deux là ^^), Cho

**Auteur :** Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer :** Tout à J.K Rowling

**Remerciements :** Merci Marine \o/

**Notes :** Haaaaaaaan, j'suis super méchante avec cette pauvre Cho ! Lecturer bien :)

* * *

Derrière un mur

C'est un grand mur de pierre. C'est un mur glacé. C'est un mur qui cache, qui protège. Et derrière ce mur il y a toi.

Tu n'es pas seul. Ron et Hermione sont là, eux aussi, je les envie. Ils t'approchent, te regardent, te touchent, te parlent. Tout ce que je n'ose pas faire.

Que verrais-tu, si tu te retournais ? Un mur. Gris. Froid. Et que cache-t-il ce mur ? Il me cache moi. Si tu te retournais tu me verrais. Légèrement cachée par un mur, je te regarde. Et si tu me voyais je rougirais. Et si tu t'approchais je t'imiterais. Peut-être.

Maman dit qu'on pourrait refaire le monde avec des "si". Je crois qu'elle a raison.

Retourne toi, Harry. Retourne toi et regarde le mur. je suis là, Harry. J'attends. Je t'attends.

Tu te retourne vraiment. J'ai dû faire du bruit mais je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte. J'étais trop occupée à te regarder. Tu ne me vois pas. Je suis derrière un mur et je t'attends. Tu t'éloignes, escorté de mon frère et de votre meilleure amie.

Je te suis toujours, cachée derrière un mur. Hermione s'en va. Sûrement à la bibliothèque pour mener une quelconque recherche. Ron et toi parlez. Durant plusieurs minutes puis, il s'en va. Je suis sûre qu'il va à la Grande Salle pour manger des tonnes de nourritures.

Tu es seul mais tu ne me vois toujours pas. Tu passes ta main sur ton visage. Tu as l'air triste.

Cho Chang arrive. Elle s'approche de toi. Tu es mal à l'aise. Vos visages ne sont séparés que part une dizaine de centimètres. Je ne veux pas voir ça alors je me retourne. Je m'appuie contre le mur et me laisse glisser.

J'entends des pas. J'ouvre les yeux et vois Cho partir. Elle pleure. Je sais que c'est mal mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier sa peine.

Heureusement, elle ne m'a pas vue. J'essaye de me relever mais j'ai mal aux jambes. J'ai trop marché pour te suivre, derrière le mur.

Un main apparaît devant mes yeux. Timidement, presque avec crainte, je lève la tête. Tu es là. Derrière un mur. Avec moi.

Je pose ma main dans la tienne. Elle est douce et chaude. Je la serre pendant que tu me tires. Une fois debout j'époussette ma jupe. J'ai peur que nos regards se croisent. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as dit à Cho pour qu'elle parte en pleurant.

Tu fixes la direction qu'elle a prise en partant. Nos mains sont toujours entremêlées. Lorsque je m'en aperçois je rougis. Tu serres ma main et je te regarde. Tu te tournes vers moi et tu me souris.

Ton sourire est triste et il sonne faux. J'aimerais que tu souris vraiment. Je me met sur la pointe des pieds. je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça mais j'en ai besoin.

Je pose mes lèvres sur ta joue alors que ma main libre se pose sur ton épaule. Je sens ton visage se tourner vers moi.

Je suis certaine d'être rouge comme une tomate. Toi aussi tu as un peu rougi.

Pourquoi ai-je agi ainsi ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et c'est gênée par mon attitude que je lâche à regret ta main.

Je pars en courant me cacher derrière un autre mur. Je fuis. Encore. Tu regardes dans ma direction sans me voir, tes si beaux yeux verts plongés dans tes pensées.

Ta main me manque, ta présence me manque. Pourquoi suis-je partie ? Ah oui, j'avais trop honte. Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à tout ces détails si insignifiants mais à la fois si importants.

Je suis invisible, protégée par un mur qui m'empêche de souffrir. Je ne mérite pas d'être à Griffondor. je suis lâche, je fuis. Encore et toujours. Peut-être qu'un jour je n'aurais plus peur et que je pourrais m'éloigner de derrière le mur.

Tu me verras loin du mur et de la crainte qui m'habite. Je serai une véritable Griffondor qui n'a peur de rien et surtout pas d'être amoureuse d'Harry Potter.

Oui, un jour, peut-être, je serai ce genre de fille, mais en attendant je ne le suis pas et je fuis, cachée derrière un mur.

* * *

_Le gentil Gryffondor laissait des reviews._

_La gentille Serdaigle laissait des reviews._

_La gentille Poufsouffle laissait des reviews._

_Le méchant Serpentard n'en laissait pas..._

_Voilà la vraie raison de son expulsion de Poudlard !_


End file.
